El fantasma del almacén 13
by Tiariitha
Summary: Un misterio recorre las bocas de los oficiales del Cuartel des Este. La brigada del coronel Mustang se encargarña de desenmascarar todos estos mitos.


**Disclaimer:**

Esta historia no es mía, la idea original es de Hiromu Arakawa y el señor Makoto Inoue, escritor de numerosas novelas para Fullmetal Alchemist. Esta historia es un _extra_ de la novela "**Fullmetal Alchemist: La Ciudad de Arena**"y por lo tanto, nada me pertenece. Yo sólo he traducido la historia y la he subido aquí por aburrimiento, así que no importa mucho si me dejáis o no un review, pero igual me gustaría ver un comentario… En fin, es decisión vuestra.

Sin más rodeos, os dejo la historia de "**El fantasma del almacén 13**"(¿de dónde creéis que sacó la idea original Bones?)

**El fantasma del almacén 13**

La hora: Mediodía.

El lugar: Cuartel General del Este.

--

"¿Almacén 13?"

Dos ojos negros parpadearon de sospecha bajo unas greñas de pelo. El hombre que habló era el Coronel Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego y jefe del Cuartel del Este. Despegó los ojos de sus documentos y miró al Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc, de pie frente a su mesa, que asentía con la cabeza entusiasmado con un cigarro colgando de la boca.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Roy. "Sólo tenemos doce almacenes en el Cuartel del Este"

Miró hacia fuera por la ventana de su oficina. Contó doce almacenes en fila, alineados perpendicularmente a su línea de visión. Al final del todo había tres almacenes más, marcados con letras "A", "B" y C".

"Se te olvida uno" dijo Havoc, levantando un dedo. "Almacén número 13, en otras palabras… ¿no te interesa?"

Jean Havoc era ese tipo de compañero que a la gente le parecía raro a primera vista. Siempre hacía un buen y habilidoso trabajo, pero su actitud era pésima. Sin importar si estaba ante un oficial o un Sargento Mayor, siempre sostenía un cigarro en la boca. Cuando la gente protestaba ni siquiera respondía, lo que incrementaba las opiniones generales en su contra. Simplemente dejaba que los comentarios le pasaran por encima. Era así de resbaladizo. No importaba qué reprimenda o queja se le hiciera, nada parecía servir.

En una inusual muestra de consideración, Havoc sirvió a Roy una taza de café y luego, sorbiendo de su propia taza, acercó una silla y empezó a fumar. Roy ni se molestó en regañarle por fumar en su oficina. Después de todo, él mismo no era un modelo de oficial a seguir, perdiendo el tiempo con sus bromas. Señalar a Havoc con un dedo simplemente sería señalarse a si mismo.

"¿Y qué si hay un almacén 13? ¿Eso es un problema?" el tono de voz de Roy y su expresión desinteresada dejaban claro su desdén por el tema. Antes, Havoc estuvo de acuerdo en que era algo ridículo y que lo mejor sería dejar el tema.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Havoc sabía bastante bien que su historia le daba al Coronel

Mustang una oportunidad más que deseada para perder el tiempo. Así que se sentó en su silla y lentamente sorbió su café. "Oh, es un gran problema"

"Explícate"

"Bueno… si pasas por ese Almacén 13 a medianoche, escuchas sonidos, ruidos –alguien llorando, alguien cavando en la tierra"

"¿Qué es esto, algún tipo de historia de fantasmas?", dijo Roy ceñudo y volvió a mirar sus documentos.

"¿No le apasionan las historias de fantasmas, Coronel?"

Roy vislumbró el desafío apenas disimulado en la voz de Havoc. "No me asusta"

"Oh, eso es una lástima". Havoc pareció desalentado, privado de una oportunidad de asustar a su oficial superior.

"¡No hay nada de lo que tener lástima!", Roy puso las manos en su sien. "La Alquimia es una ciencia. Debemos procurar ser lógicos con estas cosas. Supongo que por eso nunca me han ido las historias de fantasmas"

"Muy al contrario que yo, ¡tengo miedo!", dijo Havoc. "Adoro una buena historia de fantasmas. De hecho, no puedo evitar contarlas"

Havoc suspiró.

"Llegué a la conclusión de que las cosas que dan más miedo, cuando les echas un buen vistazo, al final no resultan ser nada en absoluto". Roy miró por la ventana y sacudió la mano hacia Havoc. "Mira" dijo señalando. "Ahí está tu Almacén 13"

Havoc miró a la fila de almacenes numerados y, finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en los tres almacenes frente a los demás, al final del todo.

"¿Ves esos almacenes con letras? Hay está tu Almacén 13"

Havoc le echó a Roy una mirada perpleja.

"Imagina una noche sin luna. Vas andando por la fila de almacenes y cuando llegas al final, miras para arriba… al Almacén B".

"Oh, lo pillo", dijo Havoc. "Si estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro y estuvieras lo suficientemente asustado, esa 'B' podría parecer un '13' "

"Y el sonido de llantos solo es el viento, sin duda alguna" dijo Roy, satisfecho. "La noche puede hacerte ver y escuchar cosas que no están ahí. Además, no hay nada de lo que asustarse, haya Almacén 13 o no. Si hay un fantasma allá fuera, estaría traspasando una propiedad militar. Sal ahí con esta actitud y no te pasará nada. La única razón por la que la gente se asusta es porque ellos esperan estar asustados", la voz de Roy sonaba con la autoridad de un verdadero oficial de mando.

Havoc asintió y sonrió. "Bien dicho, señor. Eso tiene sentido para mí – ¡enfréntate a las cosas con la mente asustada y está claro que te asustarás!"

"Bien, ¿quién ha sido el que ha extendido esta historia por ahí, de todos modos?", preguntó Roy. "Alguien que se asusta de cada sombra no podría estar a mi servicio. Iré a decirle que su fantasma es sólo algún arbusto seco de allá fuera que susurra con el viento".

"¿Quizás podría decir algo, señor? Por favor, sería bueno para el estado de ánimo. Todo el mundo está nervioso con esto. Ah, y es casi la hora de comer"

"¿Ya es tan tarde?"

El tiempo había volado. Si la Teniente Hawkeye les viera perder el tiempo de esa manera se pondría furiosa, pero hoy no estaba en la base. De ahí la paz relajada. Ambos recorrieron el salón hacía la sala central donde todo el personal de la base estaría reunido.

No había emergencias y las cosas estaban relajadas, así que todos aprovecharon el tranquilo programa para comer juntos y cotillear. Roy miró al jardín central por las enormes ventanas a lo largo del vestíbulo, donde un perro blanco y negro jugueteaba con el césped.

"Mira, es el perro de la Teniente Hawkeye"

El perro aún era sólo un cachorro. El Sargento Mayor Fuery lo había traído un día, incluso aunque los animales domésticos estuvieran prohibidos en los dormitorios de la base.

Hawkeye lo había amonestado, pero no pudieron encontrar a nadie que cuidara del perro. Sin querer librarse del perro, al final Hawkeye se lo quedó.

"Date por avisado: soy una dueña cruel" había dicho cuando cogió al perro entre sus brazos, y el Sargento Mayor Fuery comenzaba a llorar. La opinión general era que había empezado a llorar porque estaba contento de que alguien se quedara con el perro y así no tendrían que librarse de él. Sin embargo, algunos susurraban que fue la extraña visión de ver sonreír a la Teniente Hawkeye lo que había hecho que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Poco después, la Teniente Hawkeye declaró que pasaría tiempo con el perro como parte de un experimento de entrenamiento de animales para servicio militar. Aunque no lo quería en la base, ya que decía que era una "mezcla de asuntos públicos con los del Sargento Mayor Fuery", Roy había dicho que no le importaba y ahora el perro estaba seguro en la base en días como aquel. Cuando Hawkeye tenía turno de día o de noche, o si pasaba la noche, el perro corría libremente por los terrenos.

"Supongo que podrá ser un perro guardián", dijo Roy. Cuando buscaban a alguien que se encargara del perro, Roy había sido uno de los primeros en declararse inadecuado para la tarea.

"Mírale jugando ahí, tan inocente" dijo Havoc, cerca de Roy. Havoc había sido el segundo en ser declarado inadecuado para cuidar del perro. Por algo sobre un comentario brusco que hizo sobre que los perros "estaban buenos con salsa". Estaba de broma, por supuesto, pero lo había dicho con una cara tan seria que nadie confiaba en él para cuidar del perro. Incluso ahora, semanas más tarde, Fuery se negaba a dejar solo al perro con Havoc fuese el tiempo que fuese.

"Tengo hambre" dijo Havoc de repente. "Vamos a comer".

Quizás su estómago había rugido porque era hora de almorzar, o quizás por haber visto al perro. Si Fuery lo hubiera escuchado hubiera asumido lo segundo, agarrado al perro y corrido varios kilómetros sin parar. Havoc se había ganado esa reputación por sus comentarios poco acertados.

El perro había crecido desde que se había unido a ellos en la base y aquellos días estaba más juguetón que antes. Corría por todos los patios centrales dando interminables vueltas.

"¿Bien? ¿Se ha convertido en un perro de caza leal y firme? ¿En perfecta armonía perpetua con su dueña?" preguntó Havoc.

"Aún no, pero se mueve aunque no se lo pida". Roy le tendió una mano al perro. El perro le miró perplejo y se sentó perfectamente inmóvil, como siempre. Roy tenía claro que prefería los perros: fieles, diligentes, trabajadores. Pero algo en su rostro decía que lo que realmente quería era alguien que hiciera el trabajo por él, así podría vivir una vida de tranquilidad. Eso contribuía gratamente a la decisión de quitar a Roy de la lista de posibles candidatos para cuidar del perro.

"Necesitará un poco más de entrenamiento antes de que pueda firmar papeles por mí", dijo Roy desanimado.

"Te quedarás esperando toda la vida" dijo Havoc, rompiendo rápidamente sus esperanzas.

Los dos habían alcanzado la puerta del salón principal. Roy agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta con un clic. Al otro lado, una voz alta le saludó.

"¡Regocijaos todos! ¡El Coronel ha decidido guiar la misión de hoy!"

Sobresaltado, Roy se dio cuenta de que era Havoc. Se le había adelantado sigilosamente al abrir la puerta y ahora sostenía la puerta abierta de par en par para el inconsciente Roy.

"¿Uh? ¿Y a qué viene esto ahora?", las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápidas para Roy como para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando vio a todos de pie en el comedor, agarrando sándwiches con una mano y mirándole expectantes, supo que tramaban algo.

"¡No me asustaré de ningún fantasma si el Coronel viene con nosotros!" dijo Falman. Falman era Oficial de Brigada en la base – un compañero flaco con ojos bizcos que ahora brillaban mirando a Roy.

"¡Cuánta más gente, mejor!" dijo Breda. Como Havoc, Heymans Breda era Teniente Segundo y estaba justo enfrente de Falman. Era fuerte y parecía ser la última persona en esa sala que necesitaría la ayuda del Coronel para algo, y menos para los fantasmas.

"¡Coronel! ¡Haga algo por favor! No puedo salir por las noches, ¡tengo tanto miedo!", dijo el Sargento Mayor Fuery, corriendo para agarrarse a la manga del Coronel. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Fuery era un joven de aspecto serio con el pelo corto y negro y enormes gafas. Parecía más joven de lo que ya era. Lo confundían frecuentemente con un estudiante del primer ciclo de secundaria.

Roy aún no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba. Escapándose del apretón de Fuery, se giró para enfrentarse a Havoc. "¿A qué te refieres con la 'misión de hoy'? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Vaya, ¿a que te refieres? ¡Es de lo que hablamos antes! ¡El Misterio del Cuartel del Este, señor! ¿No dijo que nos ayudaría a averiguar la verdad?"

"¿Uh?"

De acuerdo, Roy había afirmado que probaría que ese fantasma solo era el producto de ideas disparatadas, pero había sido una conversación normal. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Havoc la convertiría en una oferta para guiar alguna alocada caza de espectros.

"Bueno, no… dije que le contaría la verdad a quien estuviera extendiendo ese rumor, ¡pero no dije nada de ninguna misión!"

"¿Estás queriendo decir… que no vas a ayudarnos?", preguntó Fuery, con la preocupación en sus ojos. Las manos de Fuery estaban temblando. Parecía afligido. Roy se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo.

"Bueno, no es que no vaya a ayudar... sólo es que, esta misión, yo…" Roy simplemente no quería decir "sí" y comprometerse a la idea.

"Está bien, Sargento Mayor Fuery", dijo Havoc. "No es por ti. Es igual de malo con todo el mundo".

Havoc rió y Roy echó humo.

"¡Mira quien habla! ¡Y yo que pensaba que habías venido a mi oficina a pasar el tiempo contando historias de fantasmas!"

Havoc levantó las manos al cielo fingiendo rezar para pedir piedad. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Yo? ¡Llevo una vida de suma diligencia!"

"Mentiroso" escupió Roy, pero Havoc no estaba escuchando.

Havoc le acercó una silla al Coronel y extendió un mapa de la base en la mesa. "Bien, jefe de la misión. Vamos a aclarar todos los detalles"

"¿A quién estás llamando "jefe de la misión" y qué es todo eso de "misión", por cierto?"

"Claro, ¡nuestra misión para revelar la verdad que hay tras este misterio! Yo soy el estratega, ¡y tú eres el jefe!" dijo, señalando a Roy.

Roy apartó la mano.

Breda dio unos pasos y pasó la mano por el mapa, contando los almacenes. "Aquí están los almacenes numerados, del uno al doce, y luego están los demás…"

Antes de que Breda pudiera señalar el inexistente Almacén 13, Roy le agarró la mano.

"Aquí está tu Almacén 13" dijo, señalando al Almacén B. "¡La verdad ha sido revelada! ¡Nuestra misión ha sido todo un éxito!"

Se levantó triunfalmente, pero Havoc le puso una mano en el hombro.

"No vamos a dejar que se libre de esto, Coronel. Estamos realmente asustados y necesitamos que hagas algo".

"Sólo quieres una persona más para tu grupo para que yo sea el primero y puedas arrojarme al fantasma"

"¡Pues claro! Necesitamos tanta gente como podamos. La unión hace la fuerza, y todo eso"

La voz de Havoc era tan jovial como siempre, pero sus ojos parecían muy serios. Roy se dio cuenta que con Fuery a punto de llorar y Breda tan pálido, no sería capaz de pasar del tema. No quería involucrarse, pero no tenía elección.

"Vale", dijo Roy, suspirando mientras se sentaba en la silla. "Contadme qué ha pasado. Desde el principio"

La primera vez que se mencionó algo raro en el Cuartel del Este fue casi hace un mes. Falman lo escuchó primero. Alguien de la ciudad le contó algo cuando estaba fuera de misión de compras.

"Has pasado muchas noches ocupado en el Centro de Mando, ¿verdad?" habían dicho. Falman lo ignoró pensando que era una conversación trivial. Pero cinco minutos más tarde, otra persona dijo casi lo mismo. Cuando le preguntó qué era, supo que la gente había oído ruidos de excavaciones en la base. Asumieron que era algún tipo de proyecto oficial. Se informó más y desató una avalancha de informes y especulaciones.

"Escuché cavar aquí la otra noche"

"Suena como una persona cavando… ¿Pero por qué cavan de noche, sin luces?"

"Los guardias dicen que nadie ha estado trabajando fuera por las noches…"

"Pero nadie que no sea del ejército puede entrar a la base…"

"¡Quizás no se trate de ninguna persona!"

"¡Quizás sea un fantasma!"

"¿No se usó la base como una prisión?"

"¡Aquí se ejecutó a gente!"

"¡El Cuartel del Este está embrujado!"

"Los fantasmas deambulan por la base de noche, ¡buscando almas inocentes para comer!"

Los rumores crecían y crecían.

Roy rió. "Esto es ridículo. Es solo un rumor que alimenta más rumores hasta que se escapan de control"

Pero nadie en la sala sonreía. Roy miró alrededor. Fuery y Falman, en particular, parecían enfermos. Miraban hacia abajo, a la mesa del almuerzo, con las caras pálidas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Roy. "¿No me digáis que lo habéis escuchado también?"

Ambos asintieron. Falman fue el primero en romper el silencio. "Pasamos por los almacenes de camino al dormitorio. Justo la otra noche tuve que recorrer ese camino después de terminar mi turno. Había oído los rumores, y me hizo pensar en los almacenes. Andaba tranquilamente por allí y entonces –"

"¿Lo escuchaste?"

"Alguien cavando… ¡escarbando en el suelo!". Falman tragó saliva y se puso aún más pálido.

"¿Tú también, Sargento Mayor Fuery?"

Fuery asintió. "De camino al dormitorio por la noche. Pero…", la voz de Fuery estaba temblando y se le puso la piel de gallina. "Escuché un llanto". Fuery cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería recordarlo.

"¿…Llorando?" Roy pensó que debió de haber sido el viento, un sonido engañoso, pero no podía negar rotundamente lo que Fuery decía.

"Y, ¿se ha extendido mucho el rumor por la ciudad?" preguntó al fin.

"Bueno, ahora mismo la historia es esta: solía haber un Almacén 13 en el Cuartel del Este. Hace mucho tiempo una mujer murió allí y por eso el almacén fue destruido, y sus restos con él. Ahora ella regresa por las noches buscando sus huesos"

"Menuda historia sacada sólo de unos ruidos de excavaciones oídos por casualidad", dijo Roy, impresionado.

"Por favor", dijo Fuery, "tiene que hacer algo. Me da mucho miedo ir al dormitorio"

Roy no sabía que decir.

"¿En verdad hubo un Almacén 13?", preguntó Breda.

"No que yo sepa", dijo Roy. "Aunque se que los tres almacenes con letras se construyeron primero. Los almacenes numerados se construyeron más tarde, todos al mismo tiempo, para almacenar recursos durante la guerra civil. Aún así, nunca hubo sitio al final de los almacenes numerados para meter un decimotercero"

"Así que puede que el Almacén 13 sea probablemente el Almacén B, después de todo"

"Eso es lo que creo… pero no sé nada sobre excavaciones o llantos", dijo Roy. "¿Alguien ha ido a comprobarlo?"

"Pero, ¡si eso es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche!" dijo Havoc. "Tienes una tarea nocturna – quédate un poco más y haz horas extras". Ya estaba programando los horarios.

"¿Por la noche?" pregunto Roy con incredulidad. "¿Vamos a ir por la noche?"

Roy había dicho que no le importaban las historias de fantasmas, pero tras oír los relatos de los sonidos que Falman y Fuery habían escuchado, empezó a ponerse nervioso. "¿Por qué no vamos ahora?"

"¡Porque los fantasmas salen de noche!", dijo Havoc. "¡No encontraremos nada si vamos ahora! El Escuadrón de Investigación Paranormal del Cuartel del Este saldrá de aquí a la 01.00 en punto"

"Espera, ¡no podemos hacer estas cosas en la base! Si nos pillan…"

Roy no tenía que decirle a Havoc que ella se pondría furiosa si los encontraba correteando por ahí como colegiales en la noche.

"La Teniente Hawkeye se va hoy temprano. Estaremos bien"

"Sí, pero…" Roy se sentía menos y menos entusiasmado con lo de salir por la noche al lugar que se rumoreaba que estaba embrujado. Además, empezaba a sonar como un rollazo. "¿Y por la mañana? Ese llanto probablemente sea el viento soplando por alguna grieta del almacén"

Havoc no iba a ser persuadido. "Coronel, ¡tus hombres están asustados! ¿Vas a dejarles? Tus pobres, pobres hombres…"

"Bah", dijo Roy. "Sólo pretendes involucrarme en tu pequeña farsa"

"Oh, yo tampoco quería ir, pero cuando el Sargento Mayor Fuery vino a mí supe que era el momento de armarse de valor y hacer lo correcto", dijo Havoc.

"Yo también"

"Yo igual"

"Y también escuchamos cavar, después de todo…".

El Sargento Mayor Fuery debía de haber estado realmente asustado. Había ido llorándole a todo el mundo. Ahora miraba a Roy, y sus ojos estaban llorosos de las lágrimas. "Por favor… por favor, ¡no nos dejes! ¡Tengo tanto miedo!"

De verdad que no quiero ir, pensó Roy, pero no podía ni imaginarse como decirlo.

"¡¡Coronel!!"

Unos segundos después, Fuery estaba colgado de su brazo, suplicándole para que fuera con él.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien, iré!" dijo Roy. Suspiró y miró al mapa de la base.

--

ERA LA UNA de la madrugada. Roy había terminado de matar el tiempo con la excusa de trabajo de última hora, y echó a andar por el vestíbulo hacía la sala central. Falman y Havoc estaban de turno y Fuery y Breda habían perdido el tiempo como Roy.

"Qué fastidio"

Roy finalmente había renunciado a intentar librarse de la misión. Era la única forma de resolver el problema de una vez por todas. Roy pensaba en sus hombres. El pobre Sargento Mayor Fuery tenía tanto miedo del fantasma que no podía regresar a su dormitorio, pero aún así se apuntó a la misión. Era eso o esperar solo en el comedor, y esa no era una opción con el fantasma por ahí. Le pidió permiso a Hawkeye para que el perro se quedara en la base. Roy imaginó que probablemente se agarraría al pobre chucho con todas sus fuerzas hasta que empezara la misión.

Falman, que había escuchado al fantasma cavando, también quería que se resolviera el misterio. Breda se unió sólo para decir que lo había hecho y, al igual que Havoc, dijo que estaba asustado pero que no había duda de que se trataba de una excusa para poder divertirse por ahí en la noche sin meterse en líos.

"Si deja pasar esto, definitivamente tendrá un efecto negativo en el estado de ánimo, Coronel…"

Sin mencionar que si el rumor llegaba a Central, serían castigados. Peor, Roy conocía al oficial a cargo en Central y había una oportunidad más que buena de que se tomara un interés personal en el rumor e hiciera una de sus estratagemas de publicidad. El Cuartel del Este se convertiría en unas instalaciones de espectáculo – un destino turístico para reclutar a gente atónita que viniera a ver el famoso almacén encantado – y Roy no tenía intenciones de dejar que su base se convirtiera en una feria. Decidió que lo haría lo mejor posible para llegar al fondo de la cuestión y resolver toda la situación calmadamente.

"Es duro ser un jefe de nivel medio", refunfuñó mientras se paraba en la puerta del salón principal. Aclararía el tema rápida y tranquilamente, para que nadie de los de arriba escuchara algo sobre aquello. Roy fue a abrir la puerta, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Alguien había pegado un trozo enorme de papel en la puerta del salón principal. En letras gigantes, ponía:

_**Cuartel General de Investigación Paranormal**_

_**Del Cuartel del Este**_

Roy arrancó el letrero de la puerta y entró furioso a la habitación, con el papel hecho jirones en su mano. "¡No colguéis esta basura! ¿Qué pasaría si lo ve alguien importante?"

"Aw, acababa de terminarlo" dijo Havoc, recogiendo de forma penosa los trocitos de papel que habían caído.

"¡Deja de hacer de esto algo más importante de lo que es!"

"Vamos, vamos, señor", dijo Havoc. Havoc intentaba calmar a Roy, mientras Breda y Falman estaban liados con unos trozos de pan de una mesa cercana a él.

"Necesitaremos dos trozos más" dijo Breda. "Y más salchichas. Cuando llegue el Sargento Mayor Fuery estaremos listos para irnos"

"¿Por qué estáis preparando bolsas con comida?" Roy miró a ambos, estupefacto.

"Venga, si vamos a hacer una excursión por el campo, ¡tenemos que hacerlo divertido!", dijo Havoc inocentemente.

"Aquí está tu aperitivo de medianoche, Coronel" Breda andaba tendiéndole al Coronel una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón. La mano de Roy tembló de ira.

"Mirad, sólo voy a salir ahí porque no quiero ver el Cuartel del Este convertido en algún tipo de zona turística. Y no quiero que los que están aquí sean disminuidos de categoría si el alto mando nos investiga. Esto no es una excursión por el campo, así que no lo veáis así"

"Coronel, es sólo debido a que Fuery tiene tanto miedo que pensamos en intentar quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto. ¿Una salchicha?"

Havoc sostenía delante de Roy una pequeña salchicha. Roy frunció el ceño. "¡No necesitamos comida!"

Havoc se puso la mano en la frente fingiendo que le dolía. "Oh, ver a nuestro pobre Sargento Mayor tan angustiado…"

"Deja de fingir que te preocupa"

"¿Lo has notado?"

Cuando Roy y Havoc se estaban lanzando puyas, llegó Fuery. No miró a la gente de la sala, y su cara estaba tan pálida y tranquila como la de un prisionero en el corredor de la muerte. Cada gesto que hacía parecía gritar _No quiero ir_. Parecía estar mucho peor que al mediodía.

"Toma, te he hecho un aperitivo nocturno" dijo Falman, tendiéndole al tembloroso Sargento Mayor una bolsa en un intento de animarle.

"Gr-gracias". Fuery agarró la bolsa débilmente, como un hombre aceptando su última cena, y la sostuvo entre los brazos. "N-no voy a salir huyendo o algo así, pero tengo mucho miedo"

"No te preocupes" dijo Breda, amablemente. "De verdad que no existen tales cosas como los fantasmas. Y además, estaré a tu lado todo el camino"

"B-Breda…" los ojos de Fuery se llenaron de lágrimas y fue a abrazar al Teniente Segundo. "¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaaassss!"

"¡Wow! ¡Hey!" dijo Breda, huyendo al otro extremo de la habitación. "¡Mantén lejos de mí esas manos tuyas que han tocado a un perro!" Breda estaba mucho más asustado por los pelos de los perros, parecía.

Roy le dio unos golpecitos a Fuery en el hombro. "Sargento Mayor Fuery, en serio, no hay de lo que asustarse. Llegaremos al fondo de la cuestión y verás que no era nada desde el principio. El llanto que creías haber escuchado lo más seguro es que fuera el viento soplando por los materiales de construcción apilados en uno de esos almacenes. Estoy seguro de ello. No existen tales cosas como los fantasmas"

"G-gracias, Coronel". Fuery parecía algo más relajado.

"Bien, ¿podemos irnos?" dijo Havoc, con un evidente tono de impaciencia en su voz. "¡Nuestro primer encuentro con un verdadero fantasma!"

Con aquellas palabras, la reciente tranquilidad de Fuery desapareció en un instante. El Teniente Segundo Havoc verdaderamente se superaba a si mismo diciendo las cosas más inoportunas en el momento más inoportuno.

--

CUANDO ABRIERON LA PUERTA hacia el exterior, un viento frío y fuerte les dio en la cara, haciendo como si el calor de todo el día solo hubiera sido un producto de sus imaginaciones.

"El tiempo se ha puesto feo" murmuró Roy. La luna permanecía oculta tras unas nubes oscuras y el cielo era de un negro plomizo. Miraron a las oscuras siluetas de los almacenes que Roy había mirado antes desde su oficina. Falman cerró la puerta tras si con un fuerte golpe y la luz de la habitación se apagó. La oscuridad a su alrededor iba aumentando. Todos habían querido acabar con eso de una vez por todas y quizás soltar una o dos bromas para tranquilizarse, pero ahora que la tarea estaba frente a ellos nadie quería ir. Acurrucándose, anduvieron despacio por el patio principal hasta un sucio camino sin pavimentar que llevaba a la hilera de almacenes.

"¡Dejad de empujar!" dijo Roy. Los otros estaban apiñados tras él, empujando para que fuera el primero.

"Lo siento, no queríamos andar delante de un oficial de más rango" dijo Havoc, agachado detrás de Roy y usándole de escudo humano contra los terrores de la noche.

"Tengo miedo, tengo miedo", susurró Fuery.

"Solo estás asustado porque piensas que hay algo ahí de lo que asustarse", dijo Falman con una voz fría y calculadora desde su escondite tras la espalda de Roy.

Breda sugirió cantar algo. Todos estaban intentando sin mucho éxito ocultar el miedo que salía de sus corazones dejándolos helados y temblando.

"¡Eeeeek!" chilló Breda de repente, y a todos se les salió el estómago por la boca.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"

"¡Ow!"

"¿Hay algo ahí?"

"¿Quién me ha pisado?"

Un grito había hecho que se alarmaran y ahora todos estaban saltando como una manada de animales nerviosos. Sólo habían pasado unos instantes desde que salieron y ya el miedo era una epidemia. El único que parecía algo más calmado era Roy, y eso sólo consiguió que los demás formaran una fila detrás de él. El chillido de Breda le había hecho sentir pánico por un momento, pero cuando la bota le dio en todo el pie el dolor le hizo recobrar el sentido común. "Teniente Segundo Havoc, tu pie"

"Oh, lo siento, señor"

"¿Cómo ha llegado tu pie hasta aquí?"

"Por accidente, señor"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Breda, ¿por qué ese grito?"

"Noooo…. ¡aléjate!" dijo Breda. "¡Perro malo! ¡No te acerques!".

El cachorro blanco y negro estaba mordiendo el pie de Breda. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Fuery sonrió. "¿Qué te pasa, chico? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Coronel, ¿podemos llevarle?"

Antes de que Fuery pudiera acabar, Breda gritó por detrás de Roy y Havoc, a los que usaba como escudo frente al perro. "¡No! ¡Ni hablar!"

"Pero… dice que está solo".

"¡No hables por el perro!", gimoteó Breda. "¡No, no, no!"

"Sargento Mayor Fuery, ata al perro y larguémonos", ordenó Roy. Abatido, Fuery asintió y fue a atar al perro fuera del patio central. Ahora que todos se habían calmado, empezaron a andar de nuevo. Todos estaban congelados. Uno de los éxitos de los entrenamientos de Hawkeye había sido conseguir que el perro no ladrara. Ahora, extrañamente ladraba sin razón.

"¡Tranquilo!", silbó Fuery al perro.

"¿Le diste de comer?" preguntó Roy. "Puede que tenga hambre"

"No, le di de comer – y nunca ha ladrado así cuando ha querido comida. Quizás se sienta solo después de todo…"

"¡No, no es eso!" dijo Havoc. "¿Nunca habéis oído que los perros tienen el poder de sentir lo sobrenatural? Algunos dicen que pueden sentir lo que va a pasar…"

"Se dice que los perros ladran cuando su dueño está en peligro", puntualizó Roy.

"Así es. Pronto algo horrible le va a suceder a alguno de nosotros. Eso es lo que el perro quiere decir. La persona más cercana a él es el Sargento Mayor Fuery. Debe querer advertirle del peligro"

"¿Intentas asustarnos?" dijo Roy, ceñudo, pero era demasiado tarde. La tensión nerviosa que se había esfumado momentáneamente con lo del perro había regresado con ganas.

"¿Estaremos bien?" dijo Falman, matizando la situación. Habían llegado al primer almacén y su silueta se dibujaba totalmente oscura contra el cielo. Todos se estaban preguntando lo mismo.

"Estaremos bien", dijo Roy. "El perro probablemente esté equivocado, en realidad"

"Bah" dijo Breda. "¿Cómo podría una criatura que no es ni capaz de controlar su propia saliva sentir lo que va a pasar? Es una pura y simple chorrada"

Sin convencerse, Fuery miró hacia la oscuridad, temblando. "¿Qué hay ahí fuera…?", dijo tranquilamente.

Todos permanecieron callados. Los almacenes estaban en fila al lado izquierdo del ancho camino por el que andaban. Había otros edificios a la derecha, a bastante distancia del almacén. La luz del edificio que habían dejado atrás apenas les iluminaba el camino, y la oscuridad se hacía más profunda delante.

Como un virus, el miedo de Fuery había comenzado a extenderse y a infectar a los otros, empezando por Roy, cuya manga agarraba, y luego continuando hacia Havoc, encogido tras ellos, y a Breda y Falman, que iban tras él. Todos andaban apiñados, dando pequeños pasos nerviosos, intentando esconderse tras la espalda de Roy en la creciente oscuridad.

"¿Por qué tengo que ir el primero?"

"Los oficiales de más rango primero, señor" dijo Havoc amablemente, pero la mano que tenía en el hombro de Roy para que avanzara permaneció firme.

"¿Por qué sólo tenéis en cuenta lo de los rangos en este momento?", se quejó Roy.

Las razones de Havoc para arrastrar a Roy en esa alocada misión estaban aclarándose. Sin él aquí, o Havoc o Breda tendrían que haber ido primero. La oscuridad les rodeaba cada vez más mientras pasaban del primer al segundo almacén, y cuando alcanzaron el cuarto almacén, no podían ver nada, ni aunque sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

"¿Alguien ha traído una linterna?"

"Oh, sí", dijo Falman, sacando un viejo farol. Havoc encendió la mecha. La parpadeante luz amarilla-anaranjada recorrió el farol con un difuso resplandor en la oscuridad. Tras un breve silencio, Falman murmuró "por alguna razón, eso hace que me asuste más"

La lámpara era un clásico farol con forma de caja y, a pesar de estar protegida con cristal, cada vez que soplaba el viento la llama se agitaba. La brillante luz anaranjada hacía que sus sombras saltaran y temblaran con una danza terrorífica en las paredes de los almacenes.

"Bueno, no podemos hacer nada. Son nuestras propias sombras". Roy se enderezó, y su sombra se torció con una repentina ráfaga de aire.

"Hey, tienes razón. Mira esto". Falman juntó las manos delante de la lámpara y empezó a hacer figuras que se proyectaban en la pared del almacén. "¡Mirad! ¡Un perrito!".

La sombra con forma de perro de la pared se torció con el parpadeo de la luz.

"Aprecio la idea, pero temo que debo pedirte que pares", dijo Roy. La luz parpadeante transformó la sombra con forma de perro de Falman en un lobo retorcido con una hilera enorme de colmillos.

"Continuemos. A este paso, no llegaremos nunca"

"Sí. Terminemos esto, así podremos volver y tomar un poco de café caliente"

Aunque se paraban con cada movimiento de la llama del farol, llegaron al Almacén 6. "¿Qué hay en ese almacén?" preguntó Breda, sosteniendo el farol en alto para ver el número pintado en la puerta principal.

"Uh, bueno", empezó Roy, "estos almacenes contienen escritorios y otros materiales parecidos, cosas que ahora mismo no se usan. Cualquier cosa que se vaya a necesitar con frecuencia se pone en el Almacén 1, las que se necesiten menos frecuentemente en el Almacén 2, y así sucesivamente. Apenas usamos del Almacén 6 para delante. Casi todos contienen cosas raras y trastos viejos que no se usan pero de los que tampoco nos podemos librar. Por lo que sé, hasta podría no haber nada ahí"

"¿Quieres decir que nunca has mirado dentro?"

"Sólo una vez, cuando llegué a la base por primera vez"

"¿Así que no sabes lo que hay en verdad en este almacén?". Aquellas palabras, que en otra ocasión habrían parecido inocentes, ahora sonaban terriblemente siniestras. Todos tragaron saliva.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer si escuchamos a alguien gritando dentro?" bromeó Breda, pero su propio miedo se reflejaba claramente en su voz, y acabó sin sonar como una broma en absoluto. Todos se pegaron a la derecha para alejarse del almacén tanto como pudieran.

"¿Sabéis? Se dice que a los fantasmas les gustan los sitios con el aire estancado, donde no ha estado nadie en mucho tiempo" dijo Falman, medio para romper la tensión.

Ahora era la idea que todos tenían en mente, tan clara como un hecho científico: un almacén con aire estancado igual a un almacén con fantasma. Sus pasos sonaban como el de los animales camino del matadero.

Roy suspiró y anduvo hasta el siguiente almacén de la hilera, el Almacén 8. "Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo. Si ponemos el farol pegado a la ventana, podremos ver el interior"

Los otros cuatro se pegaron a la pared del edificio de enfrente, moviendo las cabezas.

"¡Ni hablar!"

"¡No, por favor, no!"

"¡Coronel, por favor!"

Roy caminó hacia ellos y los arrastró, literalmente, hasta el almacén. Se resistieron como niños, clavando los tacones en el suelo. "Escuchad", dijo. "Estamos aquí para investigar la verdad que hay tras ese "Almacén 13" y los sonidos de excavar, pero ahora estamos tan asustados por lo que podría haber dentro de este almacén que no podremos avanzar mucho más. Simplemente vamos a comprobar todo lo que nos da miedo y resolverlo"

"¡No!" dijo Fuery, temblando.

"Sigue diciendo eso, y estarás tan asustado como para poder sacar algo del almacén incluso si tuvieras que hacerlo por trabajo. Mirad, no voy a venir aquí a otra de estas misiones de búsquedas de la verdad. Vamos a acabar con esto esta noche. Teniente Segundo Havoc, traiga al Sargento Mayor Fuery aquí. Oficial Falman, no corra"

Los cuatros caminaron arrastrando los pies a regañadientes.

"Havoc, traiga una escalera. Hay una en el Almacén 6". Roy se lo pidió a él porque parecía el menos asustado de todos, pero Havoc se negó inmediatamente.

"¡Ni hablar, señor! ¡No pienso ir allí yo solo!"

"Muy bien, pues" dijo Roy. "Iré yo. Quedaos todos aquí esperando con Breda"

"¡No! ¡Por favor no nos dejes, Coronel!", gimió el Sargento Mayor Fuery.

"¡Por favor!" dijo Havoc.

"¡Le necesitamos!" dijo Falman.

Roy era inusualmente popular esa noche. Los tres le agarraban tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Al final, encontraron una caja vacía apoyada en la pared del almacén a la que podrían subirse para ver a través de la ventana más baja. Todos treparon por la caja y echaron un vistazo por la ventana.

El interior estaba completamente oscuro. Podían ver ligeramente el contorno de otra ventana en el otro extremo del almacén.

"¿Veis? Mirad. Ni fantasmas, ni gritos". Roy parecía victorioso, pero para cuando todos habían vuelto a calmarse, eran ya las dos y pico de la madrugada.

"Creo que ya nos hemos asustado todo lo que podíamos. Ahora estaremos bien ocurra lo que ocurra", dijo Roy mordiendo un sándwich. Los cinco habían decidido que era momento para tomar un matinal aperitivo, por lo que se sentaron en círculo en mitad del camino. En vez de una hoguera, pusieron el farol en el medio del círculo; era su única protección contra los horrores que acechaban en la noche helada.

El grupo estaba aturdido y alegre mientras descansaban de todos los horrores gracias a los sándwiches y a la sopa caliente. Havoc asintió ante las palabras de Roy y mordió una salchicha. "Sip, una vez que has tocado fondo, no puedes llegar más profundo"

"Y… ¿no podemos asustarnos más de lo que hemos estado hasta ahora?"

"Así es"

Ni siquiera Roy parecía dispuesto a cuestionar la idea de que el miedo podía tener algún tipo de límite.

"¿Sabéis? Me siento bastante bien", dijo Falman.

"¡Yo también estoy bien!", dijo Fuery.

"Entonces bien, ¿os hace una historia de fantasmas?" dijo Havoc, sonriendo. Todos rieron como si tuvieran un tornillo suelto. Fue Falman quien detuvo las risas.

"Vale. ¿Alguno ha escuchado la historia de la esposa del florista?"

Como un típico contador de historias de fantasmas, Falman habló con una voz baja y tranquila. Todos se callaron.

"Una vez, hubo una pareja que tenía una floristería. Su negocio iba bien, vendían una gran variedad de flores que alegraban a los clientes cada día. Pero un día, su esposa cayó enferma y murió. El florista estaba muy triste y puso las flores que habían cultivado juntos en su tumba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, aunque vendía flores, nunca le había dado alguna a su esposa antes de ese día. Era lo menos que podía hacer, pensó, y puso en su tumba una espléndida selección de ramos en honor a su esposa"

"Es una bonita historia"

"Sí"

Todos sonrieron, pero Falman sacudió la cabeza. "Incorrecto".

"¿Uh?"

"Esa noche, la mujer se acercó a la cama del florista".

"¿Para darle las gracias?", preguntó Fuery.

"Eso era lo que él pensaba también, pero estaba bastante equivocado". Mientras se metía en la historia, la voz de Falman se volvía más suave. Todos se inclinaron para oírle.

"El rostro de la mujer que estaba al lado de su cama estaba lleno de tristeza. Para que veáis, aunque habían vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo, nunca le había dado flores a su esposa, y ahora, solo cuando ella estaba muerta, al fin le había dado un ramo"

"Pero… ¡Le dio flores! Quiero decir, ¡ella no podría haberse enfadado por eso!" susurró Fuery.

"Sí, le dio flores… pero no sus favoritas. ¡Le dio las flores equivocadas!"

"¿Q-qué ocurrió entonces?"

"El día siguiente, y el siguiente, el florista recogía flores y se las llevaba a su tumba, pero el rostro de su mujer se volvía más y más infeliz con el paso de las noches. El florista había hablado muchas veces con ella sobre las flores que prefería, pero no podía recordar cuáles eran. Ellos trabajaban con tantos tipos de flores todos los días en la tienda que ya lo había olvidado".

Todos, sentados formando un círculo, escuchaban atentamente a Falman, que siguió.

"Pronto, su mujer se quedó al lado de su cama todas las noches, desde el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer, susurrándole bajito: 'no me amabas en absoluto. Nunca me amaste'. Y el florista cayó enfermo por no poder descansar. Al final, el día después de haberle dado todos los tipos de flores de la tienda, fue enfrente de la tienda y recogió las flores silvestres que crecían allí. El verano había sido caluroso y las flores estaban secas y marchitadas, pero fueron las últimas flores que le dio. Esa anoche fue la primera en la que ella sonrió. 'Lo recordaste', dijo. 'Me amabas, después de todo – y esas flores brillantes y sanas me harán buena compañía en mi solitario viaje hacia el Más Allá'. Sonrió al florista y le dio las gracias, y luego desapareció. Y al día siguiente –".

Todos tragaron saliva.

"– Al día siguiente, el florista fue hallado muerto en su cama. Cuando los ciudadanos fueron a la tumba de su esposa, vieron que las flores silvestres estaban en flor, como si hubieran absorbido toda la vida del florista".

Un largo silencio siguió a la historia de Falman. Un viento frío sopló, y la luz del farol brillaba y temblaba. La historia había sido peor de lo que se esperaban.

"Esa historia da miedo"

"¡Da miedo, así es!"

"Ya sabéis, incluso cuando estás asustado, una historia de miedo da aún más miedo…"

"No bromeéis"

No fue la historia de fantasmas más convincente del mundo. ¿Quién podría haber sabido lo que el florista y el fantasma de su mujer hablaban al lado de la cama? Pero a nadie se le ocurría señalar los obvios defectos. Habían esperado que la historia ayudara a pasar el tiempo, pero ahora estaban muertos de miedo.

"Quiero irme a casa" dijo Breda, pero nadie se movió – nadie quería irse solo.

Pensaron que habían tocado el fondo del miedo, pero ahora veían que estaban cavando un hoyo e iban cada vez más profundo. Sólo el estar sentado ahí en círculos ya les asustaba. A la vez, se levantaron en un intento por romper el hechizo. Se agarraron a los mangas unos a otros y continuaron despacio su camino hacia lo que sea que hubiera detrás del Almacén 12. Habían trabajado todos en la base mucho tiempo, pero algo en el viento nocturno y en el miedo que les recorría el cuerpo hacía que la escena familiar que les rodeaba pareciese otro mundo. Era como si estuvieran vagando por una tierra extraña y extranjera que les cansaba la mente, el cuerpo y el alma.

Pasaron por el Almacén 9, luego el Almacén 10, después el Almacén 11, empujándose y arrastrándose los unos a los otros, andando lo más cerca posible de su reacio líder.

"Oh…" gimió Fuery, agarrando la manga de Roy. No quería decir nada, pero conforme se acercaban al último almacén, los gemidos se escapaban de sus labios.

Finalmente, llegaron al Almacén 12.

"¿Veis? Nada", dijo Havoc. Más allá del Almacén 12 sólo había un espacio abierto, y después tres pequeños y numerados almacenes, A, B y C. "No hay Almacén 13", dijo señalando con su barbilla. "Cuando está oscuro y estás asustado, esa 'B' parece como un '13', eso es todo"

De acuerdo, en la oscuridad no se podía ver nada claramente. Breda levantó el farol hasta que pudieron distinguir la 'B' en mitad del almacén.

"¿Pero qué hay de los ruidos de cavar? ¿La mujer en busca de sus huesos?"

"¡Sí! Los sonidos de excavaciones… ¡y los llantos! ¿Estás diciendo que no existen?", se quejó Fuery, agarrado a Roy.

"Casi suenas como si quisieras que hubiera un fantasma" dijo Roy, ceñudo.

"No, es sólo que…." comenzó Fuery. Ninguno de ellos quería haber llegado tan lejos y marcharse a casa sin estar 100 por cien seguros de que allí no había nada. Aguzaron los oídos y escucharon. Contenían la respiración, intentando distinguir sonidos de llantos o de excavaciones, pero no oyeron nada, sólo el débil susurro del viento.

"No oigo nada"

"¿Quizás no esté cavando esta noche?"

"Posiblemente, pero si hemos llegado hasta aquí y no podemos oír nada, quizás sólo sea el sonido del viento después de todo. Falman, Fuery, escuchasteis los ruidos desde fuera del complejo de almacenes, ¿verdad? Así que estabais al otro lado de la pared. Los ruidos pueden sonar raros desde la distancia algunas veces"

La explicación de Roy parecía más bien persuasiva.

"Cierto, no hay pruebas, pero si lo piensas, parece más bien que tus oídos te engañaron"

"Supongo" dijo Fuery, luchando con el miedo de su interior. Entonces levantó los ojos y miró a Roy. "Creo… si no podemos hallar aquí la fuente del sonido, no lo encontraremos en ningún otra parte. Sólo fue que mis oídos me engañaron. Fue el viento". Fuery había vencido sus miedos.

"Así es. ¿Todos contentos?" dijo Roy, girándose. Havoc, Breda y Falman sonreían, asintiendo. "¡Perfecto! Misión completa" dijo Roy, con un evidente tono de alivio. No tenía ganas de tener un encuentro paranormal. Siempre había dudado de que cosas como los fantasmas existieran, pero el aire de la noche y la historia de fantasmas le habían afectado, y estaba contento de que hubiera terminado. Al final, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Con la misma sensación gratificante que tiene uno tras un largo viaje, regresaron por donde habían venido. La aventura había terminado. Justo en aquel momento, la luna salió entre un montón de nubes. El área a su alrededor se bañó por la pálida y fría luz de la luna, y entonces –

"_¡Arrrgh!"_

"_¡Eeeeek!"_

"_¡Noooo…!"_

Lo vieron: un montón de tierra recién removida, brillando de rocío con la luz de la luna – justo en el espacio entre el Almacén 12 y los almacenes con letras. El oscuro montículo de tierra estaba delante de ellos en la luz azul pálida, retándoles a huir chillando.

Havoc dio un paso atrás, y Fuery comenzó a agitarse sin control. Tras ellos, la mano que Falman tenía en el farol y las piernas de Breda empezaron a temblar. La verdad que ninguno de ellos esperaba encontrar estaba ahora delante de sus caras. Roy, maldiciendo a sus propias piernas temblorosas, echó a andar hacía el montículo.

"¡No, no vaya, Coronel!"

"¿Qué pasaría si el fantasma le atacase?"

"¡R-regresemos cuando haya luz!"

El miedo del grupo había alcanzado nuevos niveles, pero Roy seguía andando hacia delante. Como un oficial de mando, tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto. Arrastró a los cuatro que tenía detrás, que aún se agarraban a sus brazos. Cuando llegaron al filo del montón de arena, lo vieron. Ahí, en un hoyo somero del montículo, un hueso blanco destellaba con la luz.

"No creía que de verdad hubiera algo aquí" dijo Roy, conmocionado. No quería que un fantasma asustara a su base, su segundo hogar. Huesos, ¡aquí enterrados! Era peor que cualquier historia de fantasmas. Al mirar más de cerca vio más huesos, dispersos por la tierra. Era todo real. En el momento en el que su miedo por lo desconocido se convirtió en una horripilante verdad, Roy sintió otra sensación: responsabilidad. Tenía que averiguar de quien eran esos huesos ahí enterrados. Para los otros, en especial para los que escucharon los sonidos nocturnos, esto sólo había incrementado sus miedos.

"Ese sonido, ese sonido…" repetía Fuery.

"De verdad está aquí".

"¡Seguramente nos esté mirando ahora!"

Miraron por todas partes, temerosamente. En aquel instante, cada uno de ellos creía en los fantasmas. Roy les lanzó una severa mirada. "Lo primero es lo primero. Enterraremos estos huesos"

Un coro de súplicas se elevó como respuesta.

"Si tocamos esos huesos, ¡se volverá loca!"

"¡Nos asustará hasta el fin de nuestros días!"

"Por favor, Coronel, ¡es demasiado peligroso!"

Al ver a todos sus hombres temblando, Roy se agachó y cogió una rama caída.

"Pues vale, lo haré yo solo. No sé porque tengo que hacerlo yo – sois los que me trajisteis aquí, en primer lugar"

Los cuatro se agarraron a su brazo, intentando que no ahondara el agujero con el palo.

"¡No, por favor, señor! ¿No se dice que hay que dejar yacer a los huesos en paz?"

"Si haces enfadar al fantasma, Coronel, ¡nos asustará a todos!"

Roy gruñó. "¿Qué estáis diciendo? Sólo voy a enterrarlos hasta que podamos hacer una investigación formal. No podemos dejarlos aquí tirados"

"¡Pero el mismo fantasma los acumuló! ¡Se enfadará si los tocamos!" rogó Fuery.

"Coronel, ¿qué pasaría si un fantasma se nos apareciera todas las noches, sólo porque estamos aquí con usted?" dijo Havoc, añadiendo luego con una voz espeluznante,

"¿Qué pasaría si ella nos dice '¿¡Por qué no detuvisteis al Coronel cuando tocó mis huesos!?' ?"

"¡Eeeek! ¡Eso daría muchísimo miedo!" gimió Fuery.

Roy intentó calmar a los hombres en estado de pánico. "Si eso ocurriera, yo asumiré la culpa. Decidle simplemente que lo hice yo, ¿vale?" Pero no fue suficiente para quitarles el miedo.

"Ni hablar, Coronel, le conozco - ¡le dirá que vaya a asustarnos, a que sí!"

"Sí, ¡se salvará a si mismo a costa nuestra!"

"Vale", dijo Roy, "Juro solemnemente que asumiré la responsabilidad de todo esto, sea sobrenatural o no, ¿de acuerdo?"

Havoc sacudió la cabeza. "No nos basta solo con su palabra, Coronel"

"¿Pues qué es lo que debería hacer?" dijo Roy, exasperado.

Al final, Havoc sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo y, en él, Roy escribió un juramento prometiendo que si algo salía mal de todo eso él asumiría toda la responsabilidad. Ahora tendrían algo que mostrarle al fantasma si les asustaba. Algo _oficial_. Los cuatro parecieron aceptarlo, así que fueron a buscar palitos para ayudar a Roy a cavar. Hicieron un enorme agujero en pocos minutos. Recogieron con ternura los huesos, los colocaron en el hoyo, y los cubrieron de tierra.

Así terminó la primera Investigación Paranormal del Cuartel del Este.

"Vayámonos a casa"

"Sí"

Todos estaban agotados. Tirando sus palos, regresaron al salón central.

"Traigamos algunas flores mañana" sugirió Havoc, andando cerca de Roy.

"Buena idea", dijo Roy. El resto estuvo de acuerdo.

"Me pregunto cuáles serán las flores que le gustan" dijo Breda.

Todos se miraron. Hasta Breda se paró en seco. Todos habían recordado la historia de la esposa del florista.

--

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, los hombres desaparecieron detrás de los almacenes, llevando tantas flores como podían. Hawkeye los miraba con recelo. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Oh, nada" dijo Roy, que parecía avergonzado. No le habían comentado a Hawkeye ni los rumores ni la investigación de la última noche. Decir algo sólo conseguiría que les regañaran por andar correteando por ahí como colegiales durante el trabajo. En realidad, habían encontrado algo, así que quizás no pasara nada. Fuera lo que fuera, Roy no podía hablar de eso. Lo que habían encontrado esa noche había sido tal sorpresa, que no sabría ni por donde empezar. En el peor de los casos, el ejército estaría involucrado en todo eso.

Puede que alguien haya sido asesinado en secreto o quizás existiera una conspiración de algún tipo.

Roy planeaba informar a sus superiores de sus hallazgos más tarde y solicitar una investigación. Hasta que todo estuviera aclarado, quería dejar al fantasma en paz. "Te lo diré a su debido momento" le dijo a Hawkeye finalmente. Aunque existía una mínima posibilidad de que Hawkeye se conformara con ese rechazo, después de una pausa cambió de tema, para su alivio.

Roy cogió algunos documentos de Hawkeye y miró por la ventana. Podía ver una hilera de doce almacenes, ahí, como siempre. Más allá, el lugar donde habían encontrado los huesos estaba cubierto de flores. El coste total de las flores había sido más de 10.000 sens, pero pensaron que si así calmaban al fantasma incluso sólo un poco, era un precio mínimo que pagar.

Al mediodía, los miembros de la misión de la pasada noche comieron juntos en el patio central. Después de haber tenido el resto de la noche para calmarse, estaban muy orgullosos de sí mismo por haber sido tan valientes.

"Daba mucho miedo estar ahí fuera, pero me alegra haber llegado hasta el final".

"No podíamos permitir que los rumores siguieran – apuesto a que eso hubiera molestado al fantasma más que otra cosa"

"Creo que hicimos lo correcto"

"Tienes razón"

"Aún así, el Coronel fue el que estuvo más tranquilo de todos. Realmente lo hizo bastante bien"

"Bah" dijo Roy, con el ceño fruncido.

"Todos le admiramos, ¿sabe?" dijo Havoc, sonriendo con inocencia.

El grupo se partió de risa. Sus sonrisas eran como las de aquellos que han pasado por apuros y han vuelto victoriosos. Las carcajadas captaron la atención del perro de Hawkeye, que saltó hacia el círculo que habían formado. Fuery levantó y saludó al cachorro con los brazos abiertos mientras que Breda se fue corriendo como un rayo, tan rápido como pudo, al otro extremo del jardín. Todos volvieron a reírse. Era una tarde perfecta y tranquila en la base.

--

HAWKEYE LES CONVOCÓ a todos. "¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Por qué todos estáis tan animados hoy?"

"No, no, no es nada" dijo Roy. Todos sonreían. El perro agitaba su cola, entusiasmado, feliz porque ellos estaban felices. Luego levantó su pata delantera y la movió en el aire.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre?", dijo Fuery, cogiendo la pata del perro y hablándole.

El perro le lamió la cara. "Ja, ja, ¡eso hace cosquillas!"

"Quiere su aperitivo" dijo Hawkeye, yendo a su oficina y volviendo con una bolsa. De la bolsa sacó un grande y jugoso bistec con forma de hueso.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en el hueso. El hueso les parecía horriblemente familiar.

"¿L-le das bistec con forma de huesos?" dijo Roy, horrorizado.

"¡Sip! Los adora" dijo Hawkeye, tendiéndole el bistec al perro. "¡Come, perrito! ¡Estás creciendo! ¡Necesitas comer todo el calcio que puedas!"

El perro cogió el bistec de su mano y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo eufórico, luego corrió por el camino que llevaba a los almacenes.

"Aw, ya se ha ido otra vez a esconderlo". Hawkeye siguió con la vista al perro con ternura en sus ojos. "Una vez que se termina la carne, le gusta correr y esconder los huesos. ¡Es tan adorable!"

Hawkeye sonrió extrañamente con cariño, pero nadie la estaba mirando. Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en el perro, que corría a lo largo del Almacén 1…2…3… Cuando llegó al final del camino, el perro de repente se giró y desapareció tras el Almacén 12.

"Oh, no…"

"El hueso…"

"Esos huesos…"

"Detrás del almacén…"

Hawkeye se giró hacia ellos. "Oh, sí, se pasa todo el tiempo escondiéndolos ahí"

"¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta?"

El grupo estaba acurrucado en el hueco de la escalera cerca de la salida de emergencia del salón principal, donde nadie podría escucharles.

"Estaba tan oscuro… y había muchos. Quiero decir, ¡somos unos aficionados! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que los huesos no eran humanos?" dijo Havoc.

En las posteriores investigaciones, habían averiguado que los ruidos de llantos venían del perro. Había reconocido los pasos de Fuery desde el otro lado de la pared y había resoplado y aullado para llamar su atención. El único motivo de que los ruidos de excavar fuesen por la noche eran porque durante el día había muchos otros ruidos normales que escuchar. Además, parecía que la razón de que el perro aullase esa noche era porque temía que desenterraran su colección de huesos. La verdad era humillante.

Estaban agotados y rojos de disgusto.

"Mis manos…" susurró Breda. "¡Toqué huesos baboseados por un perro!"

"Oh, ve a lavártelas, idiota", dijo Havoc.

Breda salió pitando, gimiendo. Momentos después, escucharon un torrente de agua que provenía del grifo del patio.

Falman miró al papel que acababa de mecanografiar. "Coronel, sobre la solicitud de investigación…"

"Líbrate de eso ahora mismo", ladró Roy.

El Sargento Mayor Fuery tragó mientras Falman hacía pedazos el papel. "Coronel, todas esas flores…"

"¡Quitadlas también!"

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche, no podían creerse todo esto.

Havoc levantó un trozo de papel arrugado. "Uh, señor, el dinero para las flores corre a nuestro cargo…"

"¡Escóndelo!"

--

PERO LAS COSAS NO FUERON tan tranquilas como lo habían planeado. Unos días más tarde, Hawkeye llamó al Sargento Mayor Fuery a su despacho. "Este gasto de 10.000 sens, ¿para qué era?"

Fuery tragó saliva. "Ummm…."

En un esfuerzo para evitar que se diera cuenta, Havoc había pasado a máquina la descripción de los gastos y se la había pasado a Breda, que se la pasó a Falman, que se la pasó a Fuery. Fuery iría a darle el papel a Roy, y una vez firmado y contabilizado, el suceso quedaría resuelto. Fue mala suerte que cuando Fuery iba a darle el papel a Roy, Hawkeye tropezara con él y le viera. Ella reconoció el informe de gastos y se lo quitó de las manos mientras él se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

"Ahora mismo me dirigía al despacho del Coronel. Se lo llevaré por ti"

Ella le echó un vistazo al papel y se detuvo. Volvió a mirar a Fuery. Era una inusual enorme cantidad de dinero para un gasto diario y, claro estaba, ella quería una explicación.

Fuery miraba a todos los de la habitación en busca de ayuda. Como respuesta, todos le devolvían tensas sonrisitas y esperanzadores asentimientos con la cabeza. Sentado en la mesa más grande, Roy miraba glacialmente a Fuery, ordenándole con los ojos que no dijera ni una palabra.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Um…." Si Hawkeye averiguaba para qué habían usado el dinero, su misión nocturna sería descubierta. No sólo les echaría la bronca, si no que además tendrían que pagar los 10.000 sens de sus propios bolsillos. Si no lo hacía lo mejor que pudiera ahora, decepcionaría a todos, y sólo pensar en el Coronel Mustang enfadado con él le daba pánico.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que Hawkeye nunca se tragaría una mentira. En su corazón, Fuery sopesó lo que era peor: la ira de Roy o la de Hawkeye. Miró a los ojos de color marrón claro de Hawkeye, dándole la espalda a los ojos de Roy. Sabía que era imposible ocultarle algo a ella.

_Lo siento_, le dijo a Roy en silencio, y entonces comenzó a hablar, y la verdad fue revelada.

--

LOS DÍAS PASARON. Por supuesto, el informe de gastos fue rechazado. Surgió una disputa entre los cuatro alistados, pues querían que el que cobrara un mayor salario pagara todo. Roy pensó que deberían dividirse los gastos a partes iguales. No podía entender por qué él tenía que pagar, ya que habían sido ellos los que le arrastraron a sus planes, en primer lugar. Dejando a un lado al Sargento Mayor Fuery, los otros tres no eran ricos, pero tampoco estaban exactamente peleando. Aún así, les gustaba tener dinero para salir de noche de vez en cuando. Querían que Roy se esperara hasta que les subieran el sueldo.

Ningún lado cedía, y la cosa seguía en tablas.

Finalmente, Roy perdió. Havoc planteó que Roy se había ofrecido a asumir toda la responsabilidad si "algo salía mal" en su misión de búsqueda, fuese sobrenatural o no – incluso había dejado una prueba escrita – y Roy tuvo que pagar.

"Esto es sólo un préstamo, chicos" murmuró Roy. "Será mejor que paguéis vuestras partes cuando tengáis el dinero"

"¿Puedo pagarte la mía en diez plazos?"

"Hazlo en cinco"

"Te pagaré el próximo día de paga"

"Más te vale"

"¿Puedo esperar hasta el siguiente día de cobro no, si no el otro?" preguntó Havoc. "Hay algo que quiero comprar con la próxima paga"

Roy suspiró. "¡Eres en el que menos confío de todos, Havoc! ¿Por qué debería alargarte el plazo de pago?"

Havoc sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Hasta ahora, Roy aún no ha recuperado su dinero.


End file.
